


Ignorant Apes

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Concern, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Doctor voices his concern for the human race and the planet they call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorant Apes

Oh Earth,  
What did you get yourself into this time?  
I can't help you now old friend,  
I really can't.

All this war,  
all this fighting.  
You can't go on like this,  
not anymore.

Don't try to tell me that other planets do this,  
I know that.  
I really,  
truly,  
do.

I know that the fighting isn't just going to disappear over night.  
I understand that.  
But the harming of this beautiful planet,  
this magnificent,  
amazing planet,  
 ** _that_** is what has to stop.  
Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another English assignment I did. We had to choose a fictional character and BOOM, this appeared. In my head, the first verse is Nine speaking, the second and third is Ten, and the last verse is Eleven. But you can read it with whatever Doctor you want.


End file.
